The Hero Saves the Quiet One
by Hetalialover1234
Summary: Sakura forced herself to go to Alfred's house. She thought that she wouldn't make it through the week but instead she slowly falls in love with him. When she returns to her beloved Ivan she now has to choose either Ivan or Alfred. They both fight for her and it goes too far. Who will she choose? The choice is up to her... I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT!


In walked the tall American, Alfred Jones and on his left was the even taller Russian, Ivan Braginski. Ivan was my dear love, probably one of the handsome one in this whole place where the world meetings take place. I am Sakura Honda, the sister of Kiku Honda and we both represent the country of Japan, although Kiku is more of the recognized one.

There were two seats left, one in the corner and one next to me. Thinking that Alfred thinks he is the hero he will sit in the corner but I was wrong, he came straight at me. He came to give me a hug. I was disgusted. The whole time I was staring at the handsome Ivan. He is so cute right their Alfred had cover my outstanding view. That annoying, stupid, and "heroic". Alfred started to look straight at my eyes. Why of all people in the world Alfred has to be the one to sit next to me. I hope that the American would stop that annoying look and focus on the meeting. Meanwhile Ivan and I where looking at each other. That's when the loud siren cut off my gaze. His violet eyes are hypnotic and it seems as if I just cannot get enough of them. That when Alfred started screaming the meeting is over. Why did I open that stupid letter to come to the meeting? I got up to go to Ivan but Alfred told me to wait because he had to talk to me. His annoying voice gave me the worst headache. He asked me to sleep over at his place for a whole week. Since I'm so nice and don't want to hurt his feeling I said yes. I hope he will not say anything about me sleeping over. That very second he went to tell Ivan. I can already tell this is going to be the longest week ever. "Please help me Ivan", I asked. But he did not answer me so I guess he is mad at me. "Ivan… I-," that is all I said before Ivan cut me off. "Have fun at Alfred's house da," he gave me a kiss in the check to hide his tone of anger. The contact of his soft lips made my checks blush and made my face become slightly warm. "Hai, I wirr" I answer. Ivan left the vast room with is soft scarf drifting behind him. I always wondered why he wearied the scarf. My trail of thought was ruined once again by the American. "Hey! Hey Sakura!" Alfred said. Waving one of his hands side-by-side in front of me. I shocked my head, snapping out of my thoughts. I didn't hear what he said so I looked at him, confused. This was actually the first time I see his face. He was blond and had gleaming sky blue eyes. He had nice, eyes unlike my dull brown eyes. Wait what… why did I just think that? I felt my face warming up and it was obvious my face was red. Luckily, Alfred didn't notice. "UH… DUDE? Are you ok?" Alfred asked. Hints of concern showing itself. "H-Hai I am fine Alfred – Sen. I didn't want him to see me blushing. It's seemed as if he didn't really care weather or not I was looking at him. "Cool dude! Are you excited to go to my place?" Alfred said happily. In reality, I really wasn't. I rather much be at home with Ivan and watching cute cats doing amazing things. I quietly sighed at the thought. I was comparing how I would spend my week with Ivan in contrast of how I would spend my week with Alfred. In contrast to my thoughts I said, " Hai… I-I am excited to go to your house" I glanced back to see his reaction, but before I could do that his humongous arms wrapped around my skinny body. My eyes widened in surprise. This warmth that surged through me… it felt nice but I pushed his feelings away from my mind. It surprises me and he was annoying so with all my might, I pushed him away. Again, my face was warm. I wonder why it is happening. I saw his face and it held a pout. He had puppy – eyes and with those blue eyes of his, it was really cute one, I had to admit. "Y-You did not like my surprised hug?" Alfred sadly said, his eyes staring at the velvet red carpet. My small pale hands clutched tightly at the fabric of my garment around my chest. That, what he said…it gave me a pang of quilt that slowly crept through me. "I'm … sorry," I said slowly. I quietly hoped he would be his happy energetic self one more. Alfred looked up to face me, his eyes studying me. For some reason I just thought, " do I look good today". "Don't worry dude! Its fine!" Alfred happily said, shooting out a thumbs- up. That is what the young people say right? I sighed in relief, relieved that he was his usual annoying self. Why does Kiku think of him as a friend? Instinctively I said, "Are you sure, Alfred – san?" Alfred made a crooking smile, the top half of his face shadows and was hidden by his soft-looking blond hair. It somewhat scared me, he looked like one of those people that live in the dark scary alleys. I shuddered at the terribly dark thought. I'm started to feel this feel this feeling inside me. I don't know what it is. I never felt this not even with Ivan. Can it be, no he is to annoying. He has the soft blond hair that I want to curl. He has the little cuties smile ever. I love his light blue eyes. I think I-I am having this special feeling for Alfred. I think I'm to have the best week with Alfred. "Lets go Alfred to your house" I said, a smile breaking to my face. He held out his arm and without thinking, I gladly took it.


End file.
